I Cringe At The Thought
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Dumbledore is fed up with the constant fights that Harry and Draco are getting in. So they have Draco and Harry BECOME ROOMMATES!!!!!! SLASH version and Non-Slash Version!!!!!! FINAL SLASH CHP. AND DEAN/SEAMUS FIGHT NOW UP!
1. The Worst Punishment Imaginable

"No! Headmaster I refuse! There is absolutely no way I am spending any time with, with, with HIM!" Harry said loudly almost yelling. He couldn't believe this was happening, that the Headmaster would actually even suggest something as heinous as this! How he had even gotten into this position was beyond him  
  
************************************************************************   
  
It had all started like any other day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten done eating breakfast when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had started to pester them.  
"Hey Weasly, how's your mother? Still fat?" Malfoy called out to Ron a challenge ringing clear in his voice. Ron stopped, turned around and was about ready to leap at Malfoy when Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him.   
"Come on Ron, he's not worth it," Harry said.  
"Speaking of mothers Potter, seen yours lately? No, oh that's right, she's dead," Malfoy, said sneering. But Malfoy's sneer quickly turned into a look of worry and fear when both Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. The jumble of boys was a flurry of fists and legs, each one trying to hurt the other as badly as possible (well by each one, I mean Ron and Harry trying their best to injure Malfoy). The mess was made even worse as Crabbe and Goyle joined into the fray.   
"What in the world is going on around here!?" A commanding voice rang throughout the halls, causing the five boys to stop fighting. They looked up and two out of the five groaned, it was Snape.  
"Professor Snape, Weasly and Harry attacked…" Malfoy began but was cut off by Professor Snape.  
"I am sick and tired of the two of you fighting the entire year! Potter! Malfoy! Follow me." Harry and Malfoy both got up rubbing sore spots on their bodies and following the quickly retreating shape of the menacing Potions Professor.  
"It's all your fault anyway, Potter," Malfoy mumbled as he walked down the corridor.  
"Oh, sod off Malfoy," Harry replied tripping the whinning boy as he sped up a little.  
"Ice Mice," Professor Snape said to a stone Gargoyle that was right in front of them, which suddenly sprang to life revealing a moving staircase. Neither of the two boys were impressed, Harry had been up here too many times to care, and Malfoy was raised around such things. When they reached the top, Professor Snape opened the door and motioned for the two boys to follow him.  
"Well, who have we here? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said smiling as he saw them enter then looking at Snape's face began to notice that they weren't here for a routine visit. "Why Severus, is anything the matter?"  
"These two boys can't seem to be able to get along, as you may have noticed they have been causing trouble all year, and it is fraying my nerves," the peeved out potions professor (don't you just love that little rhyme?) said rubbing his temples.  
"Ah, I see. Hmmm, well, I will take care of it Severus, you are free to leave," Dumbledore said. Snape didn't need to be told twice. The aged and wise Headmaster sat in his chair surveying the two boys. Total opposites, light and dark, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dumbledore was tempted to add good and evil, but he still had hope that Draco would choose the right way.  
"Well, would either of you like to explain," the Headmaster said quietly. As soon as he had spoken, he wished he hadn't. The two boys both began to launch into their own versions of the story. About all Dumbledore could make out was " All his fault…made fun of me and my friends…stuck up snob…fame drunken goody two shoes orphan…," Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "I see that I am not going to get a very good explanation out of either of you, but it seems we do have a problem. Well, I believe that the only way you two will ever get along, is if you understand each other, and the only way you two will ever understand each other is if you spend time together. So, for the rest of the year, I believe that is six months, you will be staying in a dorm together, and by yourselves.   
"No! Headmaster I refuse! There is absolutely no way I am spending any time with, with, with HIM!"  
"For the first time in my life, I agree with Potter, I will not spend six minutes, let alone six months alone with him," Malfoy said standing up next to Harry.  
"Well, unless both of you want to be expelled with Hogwarts, you will have to. End of discussion. Your new dormitory is behind the picture of Selina the Mystic. The password is 'harmony'. And don't try to get back into your old dormitories, the passwords have been changed and will not be given to you. The common room guardians have been instructed not to let you in." Dumbledore said sternly. Harry wasn't mad at Dumbledore, he understood his point. In this time peace with ones enemies was very important. He sighed and got up.  
"Well, what about our things?" Malfoy said exasperated.  
"They have been moved to your new quarters." With that said, the two boys turned and left.  
"Let's get one thing straight," Harry said looking at Malfoy, "The only time we go to the stupid new dormitory is when we sleep, and I want the stupid beds to be moved as far away from each other as possible.  
"Agreed." Malfoy said, and they turned and went to their different classes.  



	2. Not Just A Slap On The Wrist

Last time I forgot ****Bad Alyssa!!!! Bad**** these characters don't belong to me, I am just a pawn in, err, well I'm a pawn! Well, love you all! Now remember to review! Oh, and one quick thought, I was wondering if the people who are reading this want this to turn into a slash fic, or what, but you guys tell me what you want and I'll try to do it.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
"I can't believe this! I can't believe he's making you do this! This is wrong on so many levels!" Ron fumed for the bajillionth time since Harry had told him. Harry nodded his head, which he was sure had whiplash from the constant nodding to Ron's ravings. Hermione sighed and flicked some of her mashed potatoes right on top of Ron's nose, which reminded Harry of the first day he had met Ron, and how he had had that little smudge on his nose. Thinking of this he snorted into his pumpkin juice almost spilling it everywhere. Not that it would have mattered, since they were the only people left in the Great Hall except for Malofy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating their dinner as slowly as possible, delaying Harry's departure as long as they could, and Harry was amused to see, it seemed that Malfoy was doing the same. Harry sat there slowly smushing his steak and kidney pie as he reflected on what had happened on the last day that he was, in his mind, a Gryffindor.  
  
******************************************Earlier that Afternoon******************************************  
  
When Harry finally caught up to Ron and Hermione after leaving Dumbledore's office, they were in herbology, a good class to talk in. Harry walked in and sat next to Ron and Hermione, who immediately began to question them about what Snape had said. Harry told them about his meeting with Dumbledore. As Harry was telling them about having to move in with Malofy, Ron began to sputter and his face, Harry noticed, was becoming increasingly red. As soon as he had finished talking he looked at Ron and Hermione, judging their reactions. Ron looked as if Voldemort had just walked in and had started doing the can can, and Harry saw that his face had turned so dark of a red it looked purple! Hermione, on the other hand, was taking it quite well; in fact she had a nice little tidbit of a moral to throw in.  
"Well, if you would have just walked away, this would never have happened," Hermione had said earlier that day. She was rewarded for her thought by going deaf for a few minutes because Ron decided that the only way to get through her 'thick skull' as he called it was to scream right in her ears.  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SAYING IT'S OUR FAULT!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE I AM SITTING HERE LISTENING TO YOU DEFENDING MALOFY" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione looked up at him surprised, and at the same time embarrassed as every single head turned to look at them. Ron was still too mad to notice.  
"Ron, listen, I am not defending Malfoy! God, that's the last thing I'd do, it was as much his fault as yours, now quiet down before you wake up all of Britain!" Hermione shushed Ron. He looked around noticed everyone looking at him and quickly calmed down.   
The rest of the day had been pretty routine…except that Neville has somehow managed to turn his simple sleeping potion into a monster. Literally, a monster, it was weird, but Snape got it under control before it hurt any one.   
  
*****************************************************Right Now*******************************************  
  
Well, too soon it was time to leave (after many glares from the portraits) and Harry Ron and Hermione got up and left, closely followed by Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle had left ten minutes ago. After what seemed like only a few seconds they arrived, and although Malfoy was right behind them, they didn't wait for him, not even a glance backwards.   
"Harmony," Harry said to the statue. The statue split in half and opened up to reveal a room with two beds. Harry walked in and looked around. Ron and Hermione tried to follow him, but found that they couldn't enter the room.  
"What! You can't get in?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione as Malfoy appeared behind him.  
"Get out of the way Weasly, I don't want you stinking up my room. Oh and don't let that mudblood touch anything, I don't want to have to have the room cleaned.  
"Why you little…" Ron said taking a step towards Malfoy, but Malfoy had already gone into the room, and Ron found that no matter how hard he tried to get at him, Malfoy was untouchable.  
"What's the matter Weasly, cant get me? Well then I guess I am safe if I say that you're so poor that your church has a plate go around for the 'Weasly Fund.' Or that your so poor Gringotts has declared your bank account abandoned? Hmmm, guess so," Malfoy said smirking.  
"You may be safe from him, but you're not safe from me!" Harry yelled angrily jumping onto Malfoy.   
"Harry! Draco! What is the meaning of this?!" They heard a voice say. The two boys stopped fighting and looked up to see none other than Professor Dumbledore standing in front of them.  
"Professor! How, we, you, but how…" Harry began to stammer.  
"I have an alarm in my room that informs me of any hostile disturbances in this particular room. Harry, Draco, I don't want any excuses, but know that you were warned and it seems that you to will have to spend even more time together to learn to get along. From here on out you will eat at a separate table at both breakfast lunch and dinner, you will attend all classes together and sit at the same table during these classes, mind you, you will be sitting together alone. During what free time you two have, you will spend it together. You two will attend each other's Quidditch practices, and you will spend two hours every night before you go to bed learning something about each other that you will report to me in the morning. Ron, Hermione, got to your dormitories. Neither of you are allowed near this room any longer. Good night all of you, Harry, Draco, I expect your reports tomorrow at breakfast," Dumbledore said a hint of anger in his voice before leaving.  
"Bye Harry," Hermione said before walking down the hall. Ron was in a state of shock, and Hermione decided to get him out of there before he exploded.   
"This is all your fault!!!! God! If I could I would bloody kick your ass Malfoy!" Harry said.  
"Careful Potter, do you want Dumbledore to come back? Hell, next thing he's going to make us do is sleep in the same bed. But hey, that's probably what you want." Malfoy said going and sitting on the bed that had his stuff by it.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled going towards his own bed.  
"Nothing forget it, but hey, look on the bright side, at least the beds are on opposite sides of the room."  
"Yeah. Malfoy, has anyone ever told you that you have way too many possessions. What in the world could you have that required you to have four chests full of stuff?"  
"None of your business, now get out, I need to change," Malfoy said opening one of the four chests. Not wanting to see Malfoy without clothes, he left the room. A few minutes later Malfoy came out and told him it was his turn. After changing he went out and got Malfoy.   
"So, I guess we should do that stupid report Dumbledore said we had to do," Harry said sitting down. "Malfoy, tell me something you like, and then I'll tell you something I like and then we'll be done, so go on!" Harry said getting a quill and some parchment.  
"I like to read."  
"Ok…that's, err, actually totally unexpected. I like Quidditch," Harry said writing down what Malfoy said.  
"I figured as much," Malfoy said doing the same.  
"Alright Malfoy, I'm going to bed, so be quiet," Harry said pulling the hangings of the bed so they closed. Malfoy didn't answer. Harry began to drift to sleep, but was rudely awakened from his meeting with the sandman by Malfoy speaking.  
"Red leather, yellow leather, red leather, yellow leather. Who will be the star of the show. What did you do today Tate, titillate? Sally sells sea shells by the seashore."   
"What the hell are you rambling about?" Harry said sitting up and putting his glasses on.  
"I'm doing my oral exercises, now bugger off, I'm almost done," Malfoy said.  
"Oral exercises…okay…finish them quickly, I want to sleep."  
"You know you need unique New York. Anybody got a penny? The car turned around a bend and found a dead end. There, happy, I'm done, now you can sleep." Malfoy took Harry's silence for a confirmation of his statement, but actually Harry was silent with the effort not to bust up laughing. Finally after a few good chuckles into his pillow he fell asleep with, he never thought that he would ever even think this sentence, a room with Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  



	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!! YOU MUST READ TO UNDERS...

A/N!!!!!!!!! Okay, I've been getting some conflicting reviews of whether to make this slash or not, so I have decided to….drum roll please….do both!!!!! I will have a chapter 3 that's slash and then a chapter three that's not slash, so everyone gets what they want!!!!!!!! This is a slash chapter, but there is a Chapter 3 that is slash free, get it!? Well love you all! Read Goddess work (that's capital G thank you very much) and Love you all!  
~Me! ChaffonGal


	4. A Shave and A Haircut, Two Bits *Slash V...

Okay, I just updated this chapter, because, ha, ha, I was informed that I didn't include a vital piece of info in this chapter, so sorry bout that! Okay, so the new part is at the end of the story!  
  
I own nothing!!! *Sobs hysterically at her state of poverty* Wait! I own my teddy bears!!! Yea, I am not worthless, or, err, well, okay, let me just get my point across: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and etc. (did you know etc. translates out into blah, blah, blah?) J.K. Rowling does. If there were a Queen of the written word, it would be her.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Potter! Stupid Git, get up, were going to be late!" Draco Malfoy said shaking sleeping Harry Potter, who, in response, mumbled something about getting the phone and having to go give the golden snitch a bath.  
  
"Fine you asked for it," Malfoy said grabbing one of Harry's arms and pulling the half asleep boy off the bed where he fell with a loud thump.  
  
"What in the bloody hell! Why did you do that Ron," Harry said getting up and rubbing his eyes. Then suddenly remembering that it was not Ron who he was sharing a room with, but Malfoy said "Oh, your not Ron, duh, but why the bugger did you do that? We don't have classes, it's a bloody Saturday"  
  
"We have to get up, its already 7:00, and as we both know, we cant go anywhere without the other," Malfoy replied throwing Harry some clothes and a pair of robes then walking out of the room to let him change.  
  
"Filthy little bugger got in my trunk!" Harry said throwing his clothes on the ground and going back to bed. Harry vaguely wondered how long it would take Malfoy to realize that he wasn't coming. It didn't take very long.  
  
"Potter! I need to be somewhere, and to get there, I need you to come along, so will you just humor me for an hour?" Malfoy said annoyed.  
  
"Where do you need to go?"  
  
"*Sigh* I need to go to the Hogwarts salon to get my hair done, and" he said looking disapprovingly at Harry's tussled black hair, "we can have something done about your hair. It's not good for my reputation to have to walk around school with someone whose hair looks like it was glued on. Now get dressed!"  
  
"Hogwarts has a salon?"  
  
"Yes, now get up!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there anyway I can bribe you into it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How can I get you to go?"  
  
"If you dress in a bright green tee-shirt and orange jeans and walk around school saying 'Potter Rocks' and tap dancing every time you see a teacher," Harry said thinking that this would put an end to the whole getting up thing.  
  
"Potter, you are strange." Was Malfoy's reply.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, your just no fun are you Malfoy?"  
  
"Please! Please! I need to get my hair done! Please!" Malfoy said, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Fine. Leave, I need to dress," Harry said getting up and going to his trunk. Malfoy turned on his heel and strode out the door, an air of triumph playing on his leaving form. Slowly Harry got his clothes and began to change. Just when he was about ready to put on his shirt Malfoy burst through the door saying something about not being able to trust Potter, but he stopped in is tracks when he saw Harry.  
  
"God, he has a nice body" Malfoy thought, "I wonder what the rest of him looks like. You know, he's not that bad looking.what am I saying! I am not, not attracted to him."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled quickly pulling on his shirt. Malfoy, who had been staring open mouthed a Harry's tan and toned physique, quickly caught himself, and left, muttering something about "my mistake" and "sorry." Harry finished changing, and emerged from the room, shooting Malfoy dirty looks all the way to the salon.  
  
When they finally got to the salon, which was in a room in a hall that Harry had never seen before, they went into a room that resembled a dentist's office.  
  
"Hello Marie, How are you today? Sorry about being late for the appointment I, err, woke up late. Has my appointment been canceled?" Malfoy said walking up to a girl at a receptionist's desk.  
  
"No, your appointment is still there, who's your friend?"  
  
"That's just Potter. Can I go on in?"  
  
"Potter? That's a weird first name."  
  
"It is isn't it. Can I go on in?" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"Yeah, go on ahead."  
  
"Oh, and see if you can squeeze in an appointment for Potter. Put it one my tab," Malfoy said gesturing toward Harry.  
  
"No! I don't want a haircut!" Harry said frowning.  
  
"Listen, either you get a haircut here by a professional, or, or else." Malfoy said turning around and looking at Harry, trying not to let his eyes stray towards Harry's torso, which was now covered, but still looked damn good.  
  
"Do your worst," Harry exclaimed sitting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs that was by him. Malfoy looked at him as if he were crazy for passing up a free haircut, but then turned and walked into the backroom.  
  
An hour or so later, and after Harry had read the one magazine that was in there (Witch's World) ten times, Draco came out looking extremely pleased. The only thing Harry noticed had been done was that his hair had been trimmed and it looked shinier. If doing that had taken an hour, Harry shuddered to think how long his hair would have taken.  
  
It was about 8:30 now, and Harry was hungry for breakfast so he walked out the door while Malfoy was paying, causing Malfoy to have to run to catch up with him.  
  
"Do you have your 'report'?" Harry asked taking a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket.  
  
"Uh huh," was Malfoy's reply. "Do you work out?"  
  
"What? Work out? No, I don't, why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Malfoy said as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, who immediately came over. Crabbe and Goyle, followed from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Harry. So, how's it going?" Hermione asked totally ignoring Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, I guess as good as it's going to get while he's around," Harry said.  
  
"You know, I just love it how you pretend I am not here," Malfoy said disgusted.  
  
"Did you hear something Harry?" Ron said looking past where Malfoy was standing as if he couldn't see him. Malfoy glowered at Ron.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you cant see me can you, you probably need glasses, but oh, I forgot, your family cant even afford those now can they?" Malfoy said smiling at the effect these words had on the red headed boy. His face had gone completely red from blushing and his hand was twitching as if the only thing he desired was to punch him. But all Ron did was turn and walk back to the Gryffindor table followed by Hermione. Malfoy waved his hand and Crabbe and Goyle went to sit down.  
  
"You're a prat, you know?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I know, now lets go and give Dumbledore those stupid reports." Malfoy and Harry walked up to the staff table and went to where Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Draco, do you have those reports," Dumbledore said smiling. The two boys answered by putting their papers in front of him.  
  
"Hmmm, lets see.Harry wrote: Malfoy the bloody prat who loves to ruin my life also like to read. And Draco wrote: Potter the little muggle loving prince of the school likes Quidditch, which is what I expected from a boy with as little imagination as him. Hmmm, yes, well, thank you, you may leave, and oh, your table is over there," Dumbledore said pointing to a small table with two chairs in the far corner. The two boys stalked off, each one looking daggers at the other.  
  
Breakfast went about as usual, except for all the strange glances they were getting. After Malfoy had finally finished his breakfast, they made their way to their first class. True to his word, Dumbledore had set up a table where they had to work together, by themselves, but all this accomplished was a melted cauldron, and 5 points from Gryffindor! Finally the day was over and (after having to listen to Draco's oral exercises again!) Harry fell asleep. Draco did not.  
  
When midnight rolled around, and he was sure Harry was fast asleep, Draco got out of his bed and took three objects from one of his trunks: A comb, a pair of scissors, and a bottle of Silvia Shines Famous Hair Controlling Solution. Silently Draco made his way towards Harry's bed, to start on his evil deed, because after all, it was bad for his reputation to be seen with someone whose hair looks like it was glued on.  
  
  
  
Well, wasn't that interesting? It seems that Malfoy is beginning to see Potter for his, err, finer points, and it seems that Harry is going to get a haircut whether he likes it or not. I can say no more without giving it away. Probably a little slash in the next chapter and even more in the next, well, love you all and thank you to all my reviewers *They like me, they really like me* *Sobs happily* Well, got to go! Love to you all!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal 


	5. A Shave and A Haircut, Two Bits *Non-Sla...

  
Thanks to Goddess for letting me borrow the idea of Malfoy and Harry rooming together (but different circumstances) All my readers Check out Goddess' work, it's excellent!  
Thanks to my first reviewer Shireen, you are great!  
Thanks to my second reviewer Karina, thanks bunches!  
Thanks to my third reviewer Mieko Belle, who first gave me the idea of turning it into Slash, thank mucho!  
Thanks to my forth reviewer Meguimi-sama, thanks so much!  
Thanks to my fifth reviewer KanterKid, who I agree with wholeheartedly! All my thanks!  
Thanks to my sixth reviewer Melanie McDonald & Lottie Dotti, I am glad my story is showing promise, gracias!  
Thanks to my seventh reviewer Crystal, I hope it is getting interesting, thanks a lot!  
Thanks to my eighth reviewer summersun, a very sympathetic and caring person judging by her review, thanks for caring about Harry.  
Thanks to my ninth reviewer Myr, thanks to you!  
Thanks to my tenth reviewer Kinomoto Sakura (), yes, I am evil, but thanks all the same!  
Thanks to my eleventh reviewer Eiknlng, thank you and yes, there is more!  
Thanks to my twelveth reviewer Hiroku16 (), much gracias!  
Thanks to my thirteenth reviewer Pheonixx, thanks so much!  
Thanks to my fourteenth reviewer The Shinigumi, thanks to you too!   
Thanks to my fifteenth reviewer Pepsi, thanks for not judging a story by its summary!  
Thanks to my sixteenth reviewer A Girl Called Bob, I can't believe you didn't include a cherry on top, but thanks anyways J !  
Thanks to my seventh reviewer Michelle Lupin, thanks for you rebellious opinions, I hope you like the non-slash versions!  
Thanks to angelus grl, yes, I plan to do more, and please keep reading! Thanks to you too!  
Thanks to my eighteenth and final reviewer Somone (), I have four words for you, no, that's not all! And thanks!  
Also thanks to Mr. Computer, I never could have done it without you! Well love to you all, and on to the story!  
  
I own nothing!!! *Sobs hysterically at her state of poverty* Wait! I own my teddy bears!!! Yea, I am not worthless, or, err, well, okay, let me just get my point across: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and etc. (did you know etc. translates out into blah, blah, blah?) J.K. Rowling does. If there were a Queen of the written word, it would be her.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Potter! Stupid Git, get up, were going to be late!" Draco Malfoy said shaking sleeping Harry Potter, who, in response, mumbled something about getting the phone and having to go give the golden snitch a bath.  
"Fine you asked for it," Malfoy said grabbing one of Harry's arms and pulling the half asleep boy off the bed where he fell with a loud thump.  
"What in the bloody hell! Why did you do that Ron," Harry said getting up and rubbing his eyes. Then suddenly remembering that it was not Ron who he was sharing a room with, but Malfoy said "Oh, your not Ron, duh, but why the bugger did you do that? We don't have classes, it's a bloody Saturday"   
"We have to get up, its already 7:00, and as we both know, we cant go anywhere without the other," Malfoy replied throwing Harry some clothes and a pair of robes then walking out of the room to let him change.  
"Filthy little bugger got in my trunk!" Harry said throwing his clothes on the ground and going back to bed. Harry vaguely wondered how long it would take Malfoy to realize that he wasn't coming. It didn't take very long.  
"Potter! I need to be somewhere, and to get there, I need you to come along, so will you just humor me for an hour?" Malfoy said annoyed.  
Where do you need to go?"  
"*Sigh* I need to go to the Hogwarts salon to get my hair done, and" he said looking disapprovingly at Harry's tussled black hair, "we can have something done about your hair. It's not good for my reputation to have to walk around school with someone whose hair looks like it was glued on. Now get dressed!"  
"Hogwarts has a salon?"  
"Yes, now get up!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Is there anyway I can bribe you into it?"  
"No."  
"How can I get you to go?"  
"If you dress in a bright green tee-shirt and orange jeans and walk around school saying 'Potter Rocks' and tap dancing every time you see a teacher," Harry said thinking that this would put an end to the whole getting up thing.   
"Potter, you are strange." Was Malfoy's reply.  
"Is that a yes?"   
"No."  
"Is that a no?"  
"No."   
"So, you'll maybe do it?"   
"Um, err, is this the only way, Potter?"  
"Yep."  
"Well," Malfoy said as if having an internal conflict of which was more important, his hair, or his pride. The former won. "Okay, fine, as long as I don't have to tap-dance."  
"Done! Now leave so I can get dressed," Harry said getting up and going to his trunk as Malfoy left. When Harry finally finished getting dressed (as Malfoy put it) the blond haired boy lead the somewhat reluctant black haired boy down to the salon, which was in a room in a hall that Harry had never seen before. Malfoy motioned for Harry to sit down in what must have been the salon's waiting room, which resembled a dentist's office.  
"Hello Marie, How are you today? Sorry about being late for the appointment I, err, woke up late. Has my appointment been canceled?" Malfoy said walking up to a girl at a receptionist's desk.  
"No, your appointment is still there, who's your friend?"  
"That's just Potter. Can I go on in?"  
"Potter? That's a weird first name."  
"It is isn't it. Can I go on in?" Malfoy repeated.  
"Yeah, go on ahead."  
"Oh, and see if you can squeeze in an appointment for Potter. Put it one my tab," Malfoy said gesturing toward Harry.  
"No! I don't want a haircut!" Harry said frowning.  
"Listen, either you get a haircut here by a professional, or the deal is off," Malfoy said maliciously.  
"Fine!" Harry exclaimed sitting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs that was by him. Malfoy looked at him as if he were crazy for passing up a free haircut, but then turned and walked into the backroom.   
An hour or so later, and after Harry had read the one magazine that was in there (Witch's World) ten times, Draco came out looking extremely pleased. The only thing Harry noticed had been done was that his hair had been trimmed and it looked shinier. If doing that had taken an hour, Harry shuddered to think how long his hair would have taken.   
It was about 8:30 now, and Harry was hungry for breakfast so he walked out the door while Malfoy was paying, causing Malfoy to have to run to catch up with him.   
"Do you have your 'report'?" Harry asked taking a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket.  
"Uh huh," was Malfoy's reply.   
"Good, cause I don't want to have to go back and be late for class on account of you!" Harry said angrily.  
"Why Potter, I didn't know you cared," Malfoy said sarcastically as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, who immediately came over. Crabbe and Goyle, followed from the Slytherin table.  
"Hey Harry. So, how's it going?" Hermione asked totally ignoring Malfoy.  
"Okay, I guess as good as it's going to get while he's around," Harry said.  
"You know, I just love it how you pretend I am not here," Malfoy said disgusted.  
"Did you hear something Harry?" Ron said looking past where Malfoy was standing as if he couldn't see him. Malfoy glowered at Ron.  
"Yes, I suppose you cant see me can you, you probably need glasses, but oh, I forgot, your family cant even afford those now can they?" Malfoy said smiling at the effect these words had on the red headed boy. His face had gone completely red from blushing and his hand was twitching as if the only thing he desired was to punch him. But all Ron did was turn and walk back to the Gryffindor table followed by Hermione. Malfoy waved his hand and Crabbe and Goyle went to sit down.  
"You're a prat, you know?" Harry said.  
"Yes, I know, now lets go and give Dumbledore those stupid reports." Malfoy and Harry walked up to the staff table and went to where Dumbledore was sitting.  
"Hello Harry, Hello Draco, do you have those reports," Dumbledore said smiling. The two boys answered by putting their papers in front of him. "Hmmm, lets see…Harry wrote: Malfoy, the bloody prat who loves to ruin my life also like to read. And Draco wrote: Potter, the little muggle loving prince of the school, likes Quidditch, which is what I expected from a boy with as little imagination as him. Hmmm, yes, well, thank you, you may leave, and oh, your table is over there," Dumbledore said pointing to a small table with two chairs in the far corner. The two boys stalked off, each one looking daggers at the other.  
Breakfast went about as usual, except for all the strange glances they were getting. After Malfoy had finally finished his breakfast, they made their way to their first class. True to his word, Dumbledore had set up a table where they had to work together, by themselves, but all this accomplished was a melted cauldron, and 5 points from Gryffindor! Finally the day was over and (after having to listen to Draco's oral exercises again!) Harry fell asleep. Draco did not.  
When midnight rolled around, and he was sure Harry was fast asleep, Draco got out of his bed and took three objects from one of his trunks: A comb, a pair of scissors, and a bottle of Silvia Shines Famous Hair Controlling Solution. Silently Draco made his way towards Harry's bed, to start on his evil deed, because after all, it was bad for his reputation to be seen with someone whose hair looks like it was glued on.   
  
************************************************************************  
Well, wasn't that interesting? It seems that Harry is going to get a haircut whether he likes it or not. I can say no more without giving it away. Well, love you all and thank you to all my reviewers *They like me, they really like me* *Sobs happily* Well, got to go! Love to you all!  
~Me! ChaffonGal  



	6. Why People Should Learn Not To Talk In T...

Well, you know, I never thought this story would be any kind of a hit, but judging from your reviews you like it! Yea! I finally wrote one good story! I am currently working on another story, but this piece of work will always come first! Well, okay, I have some answers to a few of your questions:  
Pepsi-Don't you think that there are spells for that? And I promise that I'll try to be nice to Harry!  
Everyone who asked what happened to Chapter 3-My bad! Sorry, but it's up now, so never fear, slash (mild for starters, but gets much less mild in the later chapters!) is here!  
I own none of these characters! Get on with the story!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It was Sunday morning, and Draco was sleeping like a baby, Harry on the other hand was just waking up. He yawned loudly and got up, going to the bathroom that the two boys shared (and surprise, surprise, kept remarkably clean!) he glanced casually at the mirror as he passes on his way to the shower, and stopped dead in his tracks.   
"My hair!" Harry yelled grabbing his head. "Ahh, my hair!" Harry looked at what remained of his hair. It had been cut in a fashion that looked a little bit like Dracos's, only it had a look as if a three year old had tried their hand at being a barber.  
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled walking angrily toward the blond haired boys bed. "What have you done to my hair," Harry yelled in Malfoy's face shaking the sleeping boy rudely awake.  
"What, don't you like what I've done with it?" Malfoy yawned.  
"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? This is my hair, not yours mine! What in the hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled.  
"Ummm, lets see, how about that last night's dinner hypnotized me and warped my fragile little mind into cutting your hair, there, how about that?" Draco said sarcastically.  
"Malfoy, you are going to pay!" Harry went over to one of Malfoy's trunks searching through his truck until he obviously found what he was looking for, Malfoy didn't care what Harry was looking for, if he broke anything he could just a new one, but what Harry came up with wasn't anything valuable…it was scissors.  
"Now, what are you planning to do with those?" Draco asked yawning. Harry answered by getting his wand out and saying a spell (the spell was one for the scissors to only cut hair, not skin), then suddenly he leapt a Malfoy grabbing a tuft of the boys blond hair and cutting it off.  
"AHHHHH! NO!" Malfoy yelled grabbing his wand and yelling, "ACCIO SCISSORS" A second pair of scissors flew out of another trunk in the room and into Draco's hand. Draco, turned around on his back and grabbed some of Harry's hair chopping that off.  
"They fought like this for a few moments before Dumbledore showed up.  
"Stop! Stop it now I say!" Dumbledore yelled grabbing both of the boys, who were still struggling to chop one another's hair off, by their collars and pulling them apart. Upon realizing that Dumbledore was there Harry and Draco immediately stopped fighting. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was looking more angry then he had ever seen him (except of course for last year when he stopped the fake Mad Eye Moody) but Dumbledore's face quickly changed into a face that looked as if he were trying to stop a smile but was fighting a losing battle, and finally he gave in and began to laugh long and loud. He let got of the two boys and was keeled over in fits of laughter. The two boys looked at each other, and realized what Dumbledore was laughing at…it was their hair. Draco ran into the bathroom and let out a piercing scream (manly scream though surprise, surprise!) Harry reluctantly went into the bathroom and seeing his hair groaned in embarrassment, and then began to laugh hysterically.  
"I think that this is enough punishment for you, but hold on…anti-reverso! " Dumbledore said. It was the un-reversing spell, their hair would be like this until it grew back. Dumbledore gave one final chuckle then walked out the door. Draco looked in the mirror again, he looked like he was about to cry.  
"My hair, my beautiful hair!" Draco whined. "I can't go to breakfast like this, I'll be laughed at!"  
"Put on a hat, then!" Harry said getting out a blue faded baseball cap and cramming it on his head. Draco searched through his four trunks before finally emerging with a green beret, which he put on carefully so as not to mess up his…err mainly what was left of his hair. The two of them went down to the great hall not speaking to each other, not even looking at each other.   
When they entered the Great Hall which was full of students eating breakfast, they were given many curious stares, probably because of their hats, which were quite an oddity to be seen wearing at Hogwarts. They made their way to the little table where they were doomed to eat together for 6 months. They had just begun to eat their breakfast when they heard Dumbledore, their herald of doom's, voice.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please remove those hats, as you may know, they are not in the dress code." Harry and Draco gave Dumbledore a look of pure desperation, Dumbledore nodded and they slowly took their hats off. The Great hall became deadly quite before erupting into laughter. Both Harry and Draco turned a brilliant shade of red, before running out of the room. Ron and Hermione followed.  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
"Lets just say that Malfoy gave me a little haircut," Harry answered putting his hat back on.  
"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron yelled at Malfoy.  
"Well, how do you think I got this wonderful haircut?" Draco said sneering.  
"Well, if you hadn't given me that little trim last night, this never would have happened!" Harry yelled.  
"And if you would have just gotten a haircut like I told you to, I never would have had to give you a little trim!" Draco yelled back. Harry was about to say something else when Hermione started busting up laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked puzzled.  
"You two are arguing like an old married couple! It's hilarious!" Hermione said between fits of giggles.  
"We are not!" Harry and Draco said simultaneously. This made Hermione laugh even more.  
"Oh sod off, you filthy mudblood!" Draco said. Draco, sensing his danger, began to run down the hall as fast as he could, Harry didn't bother following him.  
"Let me get in trouble, I don't care!" Harry said walking off with Ron and Hermione.   
Draco ran until he was sure that he was far away from Potter, Weasly, and the mudblood. He sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, catching his breath. He sank to his knees, weak with the struggle of containing disturbing thoughts about a certain boy, who just happened to have black hair. He kept trying to convince himself that he didn't feel anything for Har…Potter, not even arousal. He couldn't attract him, he was his enemy!   
"Ahhh, why, why does it have to be him?" Draco growled into his hands. "I wish I never would have walked in on him!" But Draco knew that it wouldn't have mattered if he had or hadn't seen Harry dressing, these thoughts had been dormant in his mind ever since he first saw him in Madam Malkin's. Draco had managed to convince himself for four years that the only feelings he had for Harry were hate and loathing, but his mind knew better, and his constant dreams about Harry betrayed his inner thoughts and longings. Seeing him half naked only set them off. Draco sighed and fell into a deep sleep filled with the dreams that he both craved and cursed.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed looking up at someone…it was Harry. He starred up at the green-eyed boy's face, perfect in every way. Draco found himself swooning under the look Harry was giving him, and suddenly Harry pulled him up by the shoulders and brought him into a searing kiss. Draco's mouth fell open in surprise, and Harry took advantage of the situation, sliding his tongue along Draco's lower lips causing Draco to shiver, then dragging it slowly along the upper part of his mouth, sending waves of pleasure throughout Draco's body. The taste of passion and desire stayed on his lips even after Harry had abandoned his lips in favor of his neck, slowly pulling his tongue along the hollow of his neck, and planting light kisses up his neck and on his cheek then returning to his lips. Harry abruptly stopped kissing him, and walked away. Draco opened his eyes, and reached put to the retreating boy. "Harry, don't go, oh Harry, it felt so good. I want you Harry, I need you, don't go!" Draco moaned. Harry stopped and walked back towards Harry, and all of a sudden seized his shoulders and began to roughly shake him.   
  
"Malfoy! Wake up!" Harry said, his voice sounded miles away. Draco's eyes snapped open and he was painfully aware of the fact that he talked in his sleep 99.9% of the time, and that he had a major erection from the dream he had just been awakened from.  
"Harry…I mean Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco asked anxiously.  
"Never mind what I'm doing here, what in bloody hell were you dreaming of?" Harry said.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Bwahahahahaha! Aren't I just a meanie leaving you on such a cliffhanger? What in the world will Draco say? How much did Draco hear? Oooh, and the ultimate question…we know what Draco feels for Harry, but what does Harry feel for Draco? Well check back, new chapter soon!   



	7. A Botched Haircut *Chapter 4 Non-Slash*

Well, you know, I never thought this story would be any kind of a hit, but judging from your reviews you like it! Yea! I finally wrote one good story! I am currently working on another story, but this piece of work will always come first! Well, okay, I have some answers to a few of your questions:  
Pepsi-Don't you think that there are spells for that? And I promise that I'll try to be nice to Harry!  
Everyone who asked what happened to Chapter 3-My bad! Sorry, but it's up now, so never fear, slash (mild for starters, but gets much less mild in the later chapters!) is here!  
I own none of these characters! Get on with the story!  
  
It was Sunday morning, and Draco was sleeping like a baby, Harry on the other hand was just waking up. He yawned loudly and got up, going to the bathroom that the two boys shared (and surprise, surprise, kept remarkably clean!) he glanced casually at the mirror as he passes on his way to the shower, and stopped dead in his tracks.   
"My hair!" Harry yelled grabbing his head. "Ahh, my hair!" Harry looked at what remained of his hair. It had been cut in a fashion that looked a little bit like Dracos's, only it had a look as if a three year old had tried their hand at being a barber.  
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled walking angrily toward the blond haired boys bed. "What have you done to my hair," Harry yelled in Malofy's face shaking the sleeping boy rudely awake.  
"What, don't you like what I've done with it?" Malfoy yawned.  
"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? This is my hair, not yours mine! What in the hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled.  
"Ummm, lets see, how about that last night's dinner hypnotized me and warped my fragile little mind into cutting your hair, there, how about that?" Draco said sarcastically.  
"Malfoy, you are going to pay!" Harry went over to one of Malfoy's trunks searching through his truck until he obviously found what he was looking for, Malfoy didn't care what Harry was looking for, if he broke anything he could just a new one, but what Harry came up with wasn't anything valuable…it was scissors.  
"Now, what are you planning to do with those?" Draco asked yawning. Harry answered by getting his wand out and saying a spell (the spell was one for the scissors to only cut hair, not skin), then suddenly he lept a Malfoy grabbing a tuft of the boys blond hair and cutting it off.  
"AHHHHH! NO!" Malfoy yelled grabbing his wand and yelling, "ACCIO SCISSORS" A second pair of scissors flew out of another trunk in the room and into Draco's hand. Draco, turned around on his back and grabbed some of Harry's hair chopping that off.  
"They fought like this for a few moments before Dumbledore showed up.  
"Stop! Stop it now I say!" Dumbledore yelled grabbing both of the boys, who were still struggling to chop one another's hair off, by their collars and pulling them apart. Upon realizing that Dumbledore was there Harry and Draco immediately stopped fighting. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was looking more angry then he had ever seen him (except of course for last year when he stopped the fake Mad Eye Moody) but Dumbledore's face quickly changed into a face that looked as if he were tring to stop a smile but was fighting a losing battle, and finally he gave in and began to laugh long and loud. He let got of the two boys and was keeled over in fits of laughter. The two boys looked at each other, and realized what Dumbledore was laughing at…it was their hair. Draco ran into the bathroom and let out a piercing scream (manly scream though surprise, surprise!) Harry reluctantly went into the bathroom and seeing his hair groaned in embarrassment, and then began to laugh histarically.  
"I think that this is enough punishment for you, but hold on…anti-reverso! " Dumbledore said. It was the unreversing spell, their hair would be like this until it grew back. Dumbledore gave one final chuckle then walked out the door. Draco looked in the mirror again, he looked like he was about to cry.  
"My hair, my beautiful hair!" Draco whined. "I cant go to breakfast like this, I'll be laughed at!"  
"Put on a hat, then!" Harry said getting out a blue faded baseball cap and cramming it on his head. Draco searched through his four trunks before finally emerging with a green beret, which he put on carefully so as not to mess up his…err mainly what was left of his hair. The two of them went down to the great hall not speaking to each other, not even looking at each other.   
When they entered the Great Hall which was full of students eating breakfast, they were given many curious stares, probably because of their hats, which were quite an oddity to be seen wearing at Hogwarts. They made their way to the little table where they were doomed to eat together for 6 months. They had just began to eat their breakfast when they heard Dumbledore, their herald of doom's, voice.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please remove those hats, as you may know, they are not in the dress code." Harry and Draco gave Dumbledore a look of pure desperation, Dumbledore nodded and they slowly took their hats off. The Great hall became deadly quite before erupting into laughter. Both Harry and Draco turned a brilliant shade of red, before running out of the room. Ron and Hermione followed.  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
"Lets just say that Malfoy gave me a little haircut," Harry answered putting his hat back on.  
"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron yelled at Malfoy.  
"Well, how do you think I got this wonderful haircut?" Draco said sneering.  
"Well, if you hadn't given me that little trim last night, this never would have happened!" Harry yelled.  
"And if you would have just gotten a haircut like I told you to, I never would have had to give you a little trim!" Draco yelled back. Harry was about to say something else when Hermione started busting up laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked puzzeled.  
"You two are arguing like an old married couple! It's hilarious!" Hermione said between fits of giggles.  
"We are not!" Harry and Draco said simultaneously. This made Hermione laugh even more.  
"Oh sod off, you filthy mudblood!" Draco said. Draco, sensing his danger, began to run down the hall as fast as he could, Harry didn't bother following him.  
"Let me get in trouble, I don't care!" Harry said walking off with Ron and Hermione.   



	8. Not A Flowers And Wine Kind Of Guy *Chap...

Well, I just couldn't fall to sleep anymore I felt so guilty for leaving my readers on such a cliffhanger. Soooo, I still don't know what is up with slash chapter 3, but its basically the same as nonslash chapter 3 except that Draco walks in on Harry while he is half naked. Well, love you all!  
Okay, so, I own none of these characters, *boo hoo* but I hope you still enjoy the story!   
  
*Quick recap-Draco has 'feelings' for Harry and has a dream about him in which he calls out Harry's name. Harry wakes him up, obviously overhearing Draco (who conveniently is a sleep talker) and demands to know what Draco was dreaming about. We still don't know what Harry feels for Draco! But were about to find out! On with the story!  
  
  
"Never mind what I'm doing here, what in the bloody hell were you dreaming about?" Harry said.  
"That depends, how much did you hear?" Draco replied standing up nonchalantly.  
"Well, lets just say enough to know that that bulge in your trousers was definitely not caused by visions of Pansy."   
"Well, I suppose its no use lying to you, so, I had an erotic dream about you, alright! It's not my fault, I cant control my dreams I…" Draco started then was cut off by Harry's hand on his mouth.  
"Shut up an minute Malfoy! Okay, I have one question, were those just random thoughts, or do you actually feel something for me. Other than hate I mean. And don't lie! I want the truth," Harry said staring deeply into Draco's eyes. Draco tried to turn away from those beautiful eyes, but found he couldn't, he began to due the opposite, he began to drift closer to Harry until he was close enough to feel Harry's hot breath upon his face. "Well…" Harry started to say but found that he could no longer speak. You see that happens when someone kisses you. And that someone was Draco Malfoy. Harry was dumfounded, he couldn't think he couldn't even move, the only thing his body did was have his chin drop in surprise. Well, Draco took total advantage of this and proceeded to stick his tongue into Harry's mouth. This seemed to bring Harry back to reality and it was Draco's turn to become flabbergasted (AN I just love that word!) as Harry began to kiss Draco back with a passion that exceeded Draco's. Draco quickly made up with his lack of ambition and it was soon a match of tonsil hockey with the two so-called enemies. When they finally came up for air, they began to realize how foolish they were being. Not about the kiss, but about the location.  
"Maybe we should move, you know, just incase Colin Creevy decides to stroll along with his trusty camera. I'm sure he'd jump at a chance at this picture," Harry said getting up.  
"Yeah, I could just see the headlines 'The Boy Who Lived Finds True Love, and You'll Never Believe Who!'" Draco said following Harry in the whole getting up from the floor thing. At this statement they both began to laugh uncontrollably.   
"But seriously, I think we need to talk," Harry said after he had finished with his laughing fit.   
"What's there to talk about? It should be simple. We like each other, or you know, something, we snog, snog some more, and have a good shag. It's that simple." Draco said as if it were all some game.  
"Not to me! You may just have a sexual yearning for me, but I…I feel something other than lust for you!" Harry said obviously getting upset.  
"Listen, Pot…Harry, if you haven't already noticed, I'm not exactly a flowers and wine kind of guy. I don't like things complicated, and I don't want a relationship, so if you want to relieve some of that tension in your knickers then follow me, if not, then walk the other way."  
"Fine, that's just dandy! That's perfect! Goodbye Malfoy," Harry says angrily, almost yelling as he makes his way down the hall. When Harry is out of sight, Draco slumps to the ground, and leaned his head against the wall.  
"Well, that's perfect Draco, go and make sure that Harry hates you. God, why did I have to say that? Well, I better go and apologize to him. I hate that word, apologize. Well, then I better go and err, make amends, yeah that's much better for my pride. Hmm, maybe if I'm really nice I can still get him into the sack…yeah, right." Draco thought aloud getting up. It wasn't as if all he wanted from Harry was a nice orgasm, that was a plus of course, but he also wanted Harry, his heart, not his body. He always had a problem with expressing his emotions, his father's doing he supposed. In his house, you didn't show your feelings, because that was just the way things were. Draco stretched and followed the hall where he had last saw Harry storm off.  
  
  
Well, I would have had them become all lovey dovey, except then I would have had to stop all the tension, I'm going to have one more fight, and then I will make everything right. Well, love to everyone! Hope you liked this chapter!   
~Me! ChaffonGal!  
  



	9. When I Marvel At The Immaturity *Chapter...

Well, I feel extremely bad for ignoring my story; please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Well, hmmm, now, lets see, I want to know something from your opinion…should Harry forgive Draco….or have a nice long fist fight and then forgive Draco or…now this one is a little bit funnier…should Harry try and make Draco jealous by going after another person (either a girl or guy, and no, it will not be Ron or Hermione, I'm thinking that if it's a girl it will be Lavender and it it's a boy then Seamus). Well, please respond because I'm writing this one for you guys and I want to know what you want! Oh! And also, I need a Beta Reader (for all of you who don't know what that is, it's a person I send my chapters to before I post them and the Beta Reader tells me what would be better and how to make my story better), so anyone who is interested either e-mail me at ChaffonGal@aol.com or post it in a review.  
  
Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers (I have 52!!!! Can you believe it?)!!!!!!!!  
  
None of these scrumptious characters are mine…sigh.  
  
******  
  
Harry was furious. Angry, upset, enraged, you name it, and he was it. He was furious at Draco, furious at Dumbledore, furious at Snape, and he was mad at all the suits of armor in Hogwarts (Harry didn't know why he was mad at the suits of armor, but he didn't really need a reason to be mad at anyone, let alone a 300 year old oversized bullet proof vest.)   
Harry was in his 'godforsaken room' as he called it, and had been there for over a half an hour. He had been pacing ever since he had entered and he believed he was making a hole in the carpet, but it wasn't helping.   
"How could he, how dare he, how could he!? I hate him, I wish I could tear out his brain stem!!! God… 'why don't we just hop into bed? Blah, blah, blah. If you don't sleep with me, I'll tell my Daddy on you.'" Harry said mimicking Draco's voice, but he was interrupted from his reverie by the sound of the real Draco's voice.  
"You know, you do a very good interpretation of my voice, but you have shite (AN and yes, I meant to spell it shite, it's pronounced shy-t) for memory, because I cant seem to remember saying anything about telling my 'Daddy' on you," Draco said leaning casually against the door frame. Harry whipped around and glared at Draco.   
"Ah, if looks could kill Harry, I'd be six feet under, well more likely 8 feet." Draco said sauntering over to where Harry was standing. Harry turned and walked away from Draco. "Come on Harry, let me talk to you, please, I feel really bad," Draco whined sitting on his bed shooting Harry puppy dog eyes.  
"The wind sounds must be really blowing hard," Harry remarked to himself, clearly ignoring Draco.  
"Oh, yes, now that's not childish," Draco said a sneer beginning to appear on his face. If there was one thing Draco couldn't stand it was being ignored, he got enough of that at home.  
"Yes, it must be the wind, because it certainly couldn't be some pompous little sodding prick making a really dreadful attempt at an apology," Harry said heading to the door.  
"I know you are but what am I?" Draco said in his best annoying child voice. All this accomplished was Harry leaving. "Ah, bugger all!"  
  
* * ** * * * * *  
  
Sorry, about it being so short, but you know, before I can write any more I need to know what kind of stuff my readers want, and I also need a Beta Reader too. Well, like I said if you want to be my beta reader just either tell me in your review or e-mail me. Well, have a nice happy day! And love to you all!  
~Me! ChaffonGal 


	10. When People Stop Being Nice And Just Get...

Well, I suppose I didn't leave my non-slash readers on too much of a cliffhanger (my slash chapter was a different story, huge cliffhanger!) And lets see, hmm, not much to say here, except thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Okay, I need to know something from my non-slash readers. Do you want Harry and Draco to end up hating each other even more when this ordeal is over or do you want them to come out friends or third choice, do you want them to come out with a grudging respect for each other but still not be friends? Well, just tell me in a review! Well, okay.  
  
Quick recap-Draco and Harry got into another fight and Draco stormed off, Harry didn't bother following him.  
  
None of these characters are mine, what a shame! ***Boo hoo***!!!  
  
******  
  
"God, I hate that bloody prat! And that little mudblood! Not to mention Weasly! Oh hell, I bloody well hate the entire Gryffindor house, that about covers it." Draco muttered to himself in his room. He had run away from Harry and thankfully the little ponce hadn't come looking for him. Draco had been in the room all day, he decided that due to the untimely death of his pride and self esteem he was to be granted a pardon from all his classes, and bugger all, he really didn't think he could stand one of Professor Binns riveting lessons today. And it was all thanks to Potter. Gah!!!!!!!!! And to think, Potter wouldn't even admit that this was his entire fault. Which it is!!! "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!!"  
"Talking to yourself Malfoy." Harry said interrupting Draco's reverie. Draco glared at him as Harry crossed the room to his trunk where he took out some pajamas. "You know, people will start to wonder about you."   
"Yes, and your so normal, yeah right. Potter normal, talk about an oxymoron!" Draco snapped.  
"Oxymoron, huh! Surprised you even know what that means, always thought your Daddy bought your grades, and if that's true, either his budget for your academics is very small, or….man." Harry said his tone violently angry and sarcastic.  
"Yeah well, you have stupid hair!" Draco said for once in his life at a total loss for a good come back. Neither of them spoke for a moment. The silence was interrupted by Draco sighing and putting his hand to his head. "God, now that was just pathetic." He said partly to himself and partly to Harry as he went to sit down on his bed. "Will you be a pet and never mention that I said that….ever."  
"You know, I'm going to be nicer than I have ever been in my life and say yes," Harry replied looking totally disgusted at Draco's supposed insult. He looked at Draco and shook his head before heading to the bathroom to change.   
A few minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom and climbed into his bed. He closed the bed hangings and tried to go to sleep. The key word being tried. It was made particularly difficult by the fact that Draco was doing the dreaded oral exercises.  
"I'm not a peasant plucker, I'm a peasant pluckers son, but I'll keep picking peasants 'till the peasant pickings done."  
"Malfoy, I swear, if you say one more of those stupid tongue twisters they will be scraping you off the ceiling for weeks."  
"I slit the sheets, the sheets I slit…." Draco began totally ignoring what Harry had said but was cut off by Harry throwing back the bed hangings and pointing his wand at Draco.  
"One more word, I warn you Malfoy, one more word."  
"and on the slitted sheet I sit"  
"Immobilarious! Silencio!" Harry said quickly. As soon as he had said it Draco found he could not move or speak.  
"Well fuck." Draco thought.  
"Goodnight Malfoy, oh, and enjoy your sleep," Harry said climbing back into his bed and falling into a deep sleep where he was bombarded with guilty dreams.  
  
**** **  
  
Well, now some of you may be wondering why Dumbledore didn't come in and stop it, well, it's because he wasn't in his room when the little alarm went off and as soon as the spells were said the alarm went off. Isn't that just convenient? J! Well, hmm, new chapter soon! I hope, knock on wood! Well, gots to be going! Review!!!!! Love to you all!  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


	11. Jealousy Just Had Triplets!!!! And Thei...

Hi everyone! It's 3:00 a.m. and I'm up working on this fic so I can get it to you by morning! Aren't I just special? Lol, just kidding! Well, I hope you like this, just need to do my ritual thank you part.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!! Love you all!!!!! Okay, and by the way, Draco does the little tongue twisters because he wants to work on his enunciation. Oh, and I get all my little tongue twisters from my Drama Class (except for the last two, those are from Jessica (). Thanks!  
  
Thank you to my Beta Readers!!!!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!!! And my Beta Readers are: Auditie, OrchidAlii, ManDraco, Mikki, SarWolf Snape, and Ryuu Chan! Thanks sooooooo much!!!!! Well, toodles! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Don't own them!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And can you believe that, he actually said 'I know you are, but what am I'!!!! Can you bloody believe that? And he called ME childish! You know, I cant even believe I ever had a thing for that asshole, don't know what I saw in him. Well, he DOES have nice legs. And his eyes are really pretty. And of course there's always the fact that he always knows exactly what to say, and.oh fuck it!" Harry said to the mirror he was standing in front of in the fourth floor bathroom. He had been ranting and raving to Reflection Harry for about an hour. "Can you believe him? Can you believe me?"  
  
"Actually yes," A voice said behind him. Harry jumped with surprise and whipped around. It was Seamus.  
  
"Seamus! What, how, what, how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, long enough," Seamus replied walking over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Seamus, I can explain." Harry started but was cut off by Seamus.  
  
"No need to explain, I agree with you whole heartedly on two points. One: Malfoy is and asshole. Two: Malfoy is probably the hottest guy in the school, apart of course from the ever popular Harry Potter." Seamus said good-naturedly.  
  
"You better believe it!" Harry joked. "But seriously, any advice?" Seamus looked at him quizzically for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Well, there are two ways of looking at this. You've got to decide mate, is your glass half empty, or half full? Do you really want him, or is he just a little obsession you'll get over in a couple of weeks?"  
  
"Oh, it's definitely more than a little obsession. Hell, I've had a thing for him since 4th year. I mean I want to make him mine, body AND soul. I really do. It's kind of like you and Dean, and don't give me that, 'it's just a fling' crap, I've seen the way you look at each other. That's what I want from Draco. So, you being the once-Gryffindor-slut-now- turned-one-man's-man, what should it do? What would you do?  
  
"That's an easy one mate. There's only one thing that will really gets someone's attention," Seamus said looking in the mirror and brushing a few stray locks away from his face.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh, jealousy mate, always jealousy. That's what always brings them back."  
  
"Jealousy? Yeah right! Like I could ever make Mr. Draco Malfoy jealous. The boy has everything!" Harry said discouraged.  
  
"Everything but you. What you do is make him jealous by grabbing someone new. Then he'll get all flustered and beg you to come back.. that or he'll sock the other person in the stomach, and then beg you to come back. Either way," Seamus said grinning wickedly, "it's oodles of fun."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably work on Draco, except of course for the fact that none of my friends help me, they all despise Draco, and could you even try to imagine me explaining it to them? God, there'd be a riot!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone would help you Harry. What about Ron?"  
  
"Ron?" Harry sputtered, "Come on Seamus, you and me, and about the whole of the school know that Ron has a crush on me. I couldn't go out with him just to use him and dump him for his worst enemy!"  
  
"True, true. Hmmm. Hermione?"  
  
"Nope, she'd never do it. The whole moral thing about playing with peoples emotions and such."  
  
"Well then, how about me?" Seamus asked as if this was the obvious answer.  
  
"Seamus, you're with Dean, wouldn't he mind?"  
  
"Dean? Mind? Oh no, he'd love it! He loves to be in the spotlight, and our little love affair would put him right in the middle of it. So," Seamus said sliding a little closer to Harry, "What do you say Lover?"  
  
"Well.. You sure there would be no hard feelings afterwards?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Well, okay, we'll try it for awhile and see if it has any effect on Draco? Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Seamus said sticking his hand out, which Harry promptly shook.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco was in the room. Hell, where else would he be? It was Saturday, (A/N Just realized something! Okay, in chapter three it's supposed to be a Friday, not a Saturday. So that would make right now Saturday not Sunday. Actually, it's about 2:30 p.m. on Saturday. So, you know. Yeah) so no classes, and he no longer had a common room. He had utterly nowhere else to be. Well.. there was one other place he could go, and that was to Harry. He still hadn't said sorry. Damn his foolish pride though, it wouldn't allow him to make an apology. The best he could come up with was one of those 'I'm kind of sorry, but I don't think I should be apologizing' apologies. And damn it to hell, it wasn't working. Guess he'd just have to suck it up and *gulp* say he's sorry.  
  
"Damn Harry's and his stupid pride!" Draco growled to himself. "Sigh, guess I better go find him." Draco got up and made his way to the Great Hall, Harry was most likely there. He was about half way there when he saw something that made Draco stop dead in his tracks (well, err, he would have stopped dead in his tracks, if he hadn't have fallen first). He looked up in shock from the floor to see Harry and Seamus still continuing their lip locking. They stopped suddenly and turned to face Draco.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Seamus said before he and Harry walked away laughing. Draco just sat on the floor in shock.  
  
"I didn't just see Seamus and Harry kissing. I couldn't have. No, Harry wouldn't do that, no, no, no!" Draco tried to convince himself. It wasn't working, Harry and that Finnigan boy's kissing scene was permanently fixed in his mind. Draco shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall (evilly plotting Seamus Finnigan's death in his mind). He went to sit at the table he shared with Harry (first he went and gave his paper about Harry to Dumbledore). Harry followed suit, and came and sat down a few minutes later. Draco starred angrily at Harry as he ate, never taking his gaze off of him. Harry didn't seem to notice. All of a sudden Seamus came over and plopped himself down right next to Harry.  
  
"Hey baby," Seamus said kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," Harry responded kissing Seamus deeply on the mouth. Draco couldn't stand it.  
  
"Would the two of you excuse me, I need to go vomit," Draco said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Do you think it's working?" Harry asked Seamus.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That, that little Gryffindor slut! How dare he steal MY Harry! I'll show him! I'll kill him!" Draco raved in the room. He slowly calmed down and sat on his bed thinking. No, he couldn't kill that blasted (A/N Isn't blasted simply a scrumptious word?) Finnigan, he didn't think homicide was the way to Harry's heart. But what could he do? Lets see, he had once heard Harry and his motley crew discussing this matter.  
  
"Hmmm.. What did Harry say that one time? What did he like? Oh yeah, he liked romantic things."  
  
At that exact moment, he heard some girls passing by his room (he could tell they were girls, third year girls for that matter, because they were giggling). He ran out and grabbed one of them by the arm.  
  
"What is the most romantic thing you've ever seen/heard/read (A/N and yes, he did say slash instead of or)?" Draco asked the girl. She looked quite afraid for a moment then began to tell him about something she'd seen on this muggle movie Ten Things I Hate About You. It sounded utterly degrading and sappy. He supposed it would do just fine. He looked at the girl who was now proceeding to ramble about how cute Heath Ledger was. He shook his head and went back into his room.  
  
Draco searched through one of his many trunks, and finally found what he was looking for, his magically powered laptop. It was actually muggle, but he had put a spell on it so that it would run on magical energy. He rarely ever used the stupid thing, hell, he never would have bought it if he hadn't had wanted to piss his Dad off. But it was good for a couple of things, but it was best for downloading music. He started it up (with a flick of his wand of course!) and opened Morpheus© and looked for a song. Draco shivered at the thought of what he was going to do. Dinner would be an event to remember.  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! If you did then review! If you didn't then review!!! Oh, and if my readers want, after the story is done, I will include an extra chapter that is the big staged break up fight between Seamus and Dean (it's staged so that Dean can be in the limelight!) Oh, and in it, Harry gets called a cheap whore and home wrecker (among other things!) So if you want that chapter then just review telling me you want it! Well, love to everyone, gots to be going!  
  
~ Me! ChaffonGal! 


	12. *Sniff* The Last *Sob* Chapter!!!! BOO ...

Hi everyone!!!!! Guess what? Someone finally reviewed something that I really wanted someone to review. As probably none of you know the thing in this story that I am most proud of are the chapter titles! And finally someone commented on them! Mariemaia, take a bow!!!! Yea!!!! Okay, well, now, on to me telling you some stuff. Well. There's nothing really to tell you, except I don't own them! Thanks to my Beta Readers! And my Beta Readers are: Auditie, OrchidAlii, ManDraco, Mikki, SarWolf Snape, and Ryuu Chan! Yea!  
  
I don't own them!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Have you seen Draco anywhere lately?" Harry asked Seamus. It had been about 6 hours since he had last seen him. It was dinner and he hadn't even showed up for that yet.  
  
"Nope, why do you ask? He's probably in his room thinking how stupid he has been acting. And plotting my death," Seamus said sitting down in Draco's empty chair.  
  
"Well, I hope he comes in soon, we still need to make him squirm with jealousy!" Harry replied laughing.  
  
"Yeah, how would you be able to get through the rest of the day if you don't get a good Malfoy baiting in?"  
  
"I." Harry began but stopped when suddenly music filled the room. He looked around, wondering what was happening, and he saw Draco. He was holding a wand and standing on the Slytherin table. Harry's jaw dropped (and hit the floor most likely.) when Draco began to sing.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
Draco slowly moved down the table, his voice echoing off the walls. Everybody in the Great Hall turned to look at him. Some were giggling, other were pointing and laughing, and a few were catcalling. Both Harry and Draco were very surprised that the teachers hadn't immediately put a stop to this, but no matter.  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
On this note Draco leapt from the Slytherin table to the Hufflepuff table and among many cries of annoyance, anger, and 'he's so cute' (mainly from the girls), Draco began the chorus.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Draco walked slowly around the Hufflepuff table for a few seconds. The Hufflepuffs were trying to push him off but he dodged their hands (and the pieces of food they were throwing at him). He then jumped down and walked over to Harry.  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating (Draco crouches down to Harry's eye level and puts his hand over Harry's heart)  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever (On the first forever, Draco jumps on the table and looks down at Harry)  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile (Draco walks backwards until his back is right in front of Seamus, and then he ever so casually kicks out and hits Seamus in the face with his boot. Seamus falls down)  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss (Draco jumps down and grabs the chair Seamus was sitting in, and goes and sits next to Harry [he turns the chair backwards and straddles it] )  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you (Draco takes Harry's hand and holds its in both of his)  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time (Draco passionately kisses Harry then jumps up and sings the chorus)  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
When the music had died away, the entire hall was deathly silent. Draco looked down at Harry, smiling. Harry was speechless. Draco took this opportunity to grab the chair and sit down right in front of Harry. Draco softly caressed Harry's cheek before taking both his hands. He looks deeply into Harry's eyes and says softly "I love you Harry." Harry just stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"You can't help it can you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cant help what?" Draco responded looking a little nervous.  
  
"You are just irresistible aren't you?" Harry said laughter in his eyes before he pulled Draco close giving him a kiss to break all others.  
  
  
  
Well, that is the end of the slash chapter. I feel a little sad. But hey, there's always the sequel! That is, if you want a sequel. Do you want a sequel? Review and let me know! Oh, and watch for the Dean and Seamus fighting chapter! Well, toodles! Love to everyone! Oh! One more thing, the song 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' belongs to Aerosmith!  
  
~ Me! ChaffonGal! 


	13. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Today On Celebrity...

Okay, you asked for it! Here is the Seamus and Dean staged fight! WOOO! Okay, now, just to let all my readers know, I am currently working on a sequel (but I have to finish the Non-slash version too!) And if you want to know what its about then, well, the hell to that! I'm not telling! Ha ha ha ha! Just kidding! Okay, it's going to be about Ron (and a couple other people) trying to break Harry and Draco up! Yeah! And, I don't know if I will, I might put in a lemon scene. It depends if you want it though! Tell me what you guys want, and I'll try my best to do it! Well, okay, on to the fight! Oh, and a little note, the fight happens right before Draco runs into Harry and Semaus kissing, so Draco is in his room debating whether or not to apologize to Harry. Also thanks to my Beta Readers: Auditie, OrchidAlii, ManDraco, Mikki, SarWolf Snape, and Ryuu Chan! YEA!  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was about 1:30 p.m. on Saturday and all was quiet, well, all except the hallway in front of the Gryffindor common room. A crowd was gathered in a circle around three people. These people, to be exact, were Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas. The stood facing each other, the tension could be felt in the air.  
  
"How could you Seamus? You told me you loved me! Then you turn around and betray me, with this, this two bit whore!" Dean yelled his voice choked with sobs.  
  
"Ya I told you I loved you! How the hell else was I supposed to get you in bed? And plus, I love Harry not you! You're the tramp," Seamus said with an air of disinterest. He put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close.  
  
"You home wrecker!" Dean yelled lunging at Harry, but was stopped by Seamus grabbing him by his collar.  
  
"If you even try to hurt Harry, I will personally disembowel you! You do not go near him!" Seamus whispered threateningly.  
  
"Yes, go one, protect your little whore-bitch! You little two timing tramp!" Dean yelled trying to break free of Seamus' grasp. But Seamus just tightened his grip.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls Harry a whore-bitch, no one except me!" Seamus yelled pushing Dean so that he fell against the (utterly stunned and speechless) crowd.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Both Seamus and Dean yelled at Harry. He looked a little surprised but quickly shut his trap.  
  
"You! Get the hell out of here, and I swear, if I ever see you near Harry, you wont be able to walk for a week!" Seamus yelled at Dean. Dean took one last look at Seamus before running down the hall. The crowd remained for a few minutes, they seemed anxious for another confrontation, but when the saw that none was coming, they quickly dispersing.  
  
"So," Harry said when everyone had left. "Do you think that was enough limelight for Dean?"  
  
"Yep, he'll be glowing for weeks!" Seamus said smiling before the two of them walked down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? You like? I hope you did! I hope it wasn't too corny! Well, toodles! Love to everyone! Review!  
  
~ Me! ChaffonGal! 


End file.
